


Hold You in the Palm of His Hand

by Kienova



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kienova/pseuds/Kienova
Summary: Fitz wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him while she slept, completely content just to lie there with her in his arms.





	Hold You in the Palm of His Hand

Fitz sighed, walking up the pathway towards the house. He was exhausted. He’d just come from what seemed like an endless mission, even though it barely spanned three day’s time. It was tiring for him to be away from home now. Not to mention a constant worry. It had taken him time after the Framework but he had slowly come to enjoy his job in the lab again. But he resented it at times too, the hours long and gruelling, his attention drawn to things he considered significantly more important as each day passed.

He slipped his key easily into the lock, making sure to grip the handle and pull upwards slightly to keep the door from squeaking as he opened it. It was dark inside, the lights having all been turned out a few hours before, only a single lamp still burning in the hall, casting shadows along the floors and the wooden banister. He wasn’t surprised. It was late, nearly two in the morning. There had been a time that he would have simply wandered into one of the spare rooms at the base to sleep for a few hours, but he couldn’t contend the thought of staying away from home one minute longer than he needed to anymore.

He pulled off his shoes, silently setting them down on the doormat before turning and making sure the door was locked. The alarm system was off, which made him breathe a sigh of relief, knowing that the key-card in his pocket had provided the necessary override that he had programmed into it when he opened the door, his fingerprints activating the card when they had pressed into the brass of the handle. The last thing he wanted was to have to push a million buttons and create a chorus of beeping in the otherwise hushed dwelling. Swiping the card over the scanner by the door, the system re-armed itself, signalling the outdoor sensors were active. As he set his keys down he cringed slightly, the gold of his ring clinking against the mahogany surface of the table in the front hall. He stilled instantly, listening for any sounds of life, but he heard none.

Creeping up the stairs Fitz found himself undressing in the hallway, neatly piling his jeans and button-down with his socks before pressing the bedroom door with a now naked toe. The door slid open easily and, most importantly, soundlessly. The moonlight shone through the window, casting silver light across the dark bedroom, illuminating the form of the figure sleeping beneath the covers, soft breathing emanating from her.

Fitz toed across the carpet, gently lifting the covers and slipping beneath them, allowing the heat the bed provided to warm his cold feet before he dared to move.  He still had trouble believing how things had turned out sometimes. From awkward silences to budding friendship to years of being side by side until nearly being torn from one another over and over again. He knew it was only a matter of time before he would hand in his resignation, needing to distance himself from the work that he enjoyed in order to ensure that he could be next to the woman he loved more than life itself without constantly fearing the next tragedy that could be lurking around every corner.

Fitz rolled over, watching the figure next to him. She was lying on her side, her back facing him. He could see the pattern of her breathing, timing each breath inside his head. It was such a simple thing, to watch her breathing, but he couldn’t get enough. He doubted that he would ever have enough of her. Her dark hair was braided, strands still managing to escape the hair tie, splaying around her head and across the pillow. Making sure that his hands and feet no longer felt like ice he rolled onto his side, moving closer to her. He pressed his nose into her hair, inhaling the soft flowery scent that emanated from the dark locks. God, he had missed her so much while he was away.

Fitz wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him while she slept, completely content just to lie there with her in his arms. His hand slowly moved to her hip, thumb tracing lazy patterns on the soft flesh where her shirt had ridden up, exposing her stomach. He smiled softly to himself, closing his eyes and letting himself just _feel_. He could feel her breathing, the rising and falling of her body something more comforting than he ever imagined. He understood so much more now than he did when he was younger. He understood life, and love, so much better. That they truly could overcome anything if they were together, time and experience having proved it time and time again.

His eyes remained closed as he allowed his hand to slide to her stomach, pressing against the skin there for a moment. He suddenly felt her smaller hand pressing against his, her wedding band cool in the warm cocoon that was their bed. She guided his hand a little lower, pushing it firmer against the flesh. He wanted to ask her what she was doing, but before the words could come out he felt the slight fluttering against his palm. It was a faint feeling, one that if he didn’t know what it was, he would be confused about. And yet, the tiny movement was persistent. Fitz felt his heart swell at the feeling beneath his hand. It took his breath away.   

“When did she-” Fitz started.

“Just now, when her Daddy got home,” came the sleepy reply.

“You mean this is the first time you’ve been able to feel her kick?” he whispered. He felt his wife nodding slightly.

“Well, it’s the first time its felt like more than just butterfly wings, yeah. Guess she wanted to wait till you were here to feel it.”

“Oh Jem…” Fitz breathed, kissing her shoulder. Without moving his hand he adjusted himself so that he was level with her stomach, leaning over her hip to talk to the protruding bump that had been growing over the last twenty weeks. “Hey Little One, it’s your Dad. I’m really glad you waited for me to get home before letting your Mummy know that you’re getting strong enough for us to feel you,” he said to her stomach. Jemma laughed, ruffling his hair with her free hand.

“You’re ridiculous,” she grinned at him, eyes dancing in the moonlight.

“You married me,” he teased. “That makes you at least a little bit ridiculous as well, don’t you agree Little One?” he asked the unborn child. As if answering, there was a resounding kick, making both Fitz and Jemma burst into giggles.

“Figures she’d be a Daddy’s girl,” Jemma yawned, closing her eyes again. Fitz kissed her stomach before crawling back up the bed, lying down behind his wife again. “I love you. Little One and I are really glad you’re home.” Fitz breathed in the scent of the room, wanting to take every little detail in at that moment. The feel of his wife in his arms, their baby girl kicking softly against the palm of his hand.

“I love you too. Both of you,” he told her quietly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
